Octabrain (DN3D)
The Octabrain is an enemy in Duke Nukem 3D. It is first encountered in the second level of L.A. Meltdown, Red Light District. Description The Octabrain is a large beige floating brain with tentacles, mean eyes and big teeth. It can expertly use incredible psychic powers, both as a means of movement and as a weapon. It also seems to be the most intelligent enemy in the game, a theory heavily inspired by the size of its brain. It seems to follow its own agenda, rather than that of the invading aliens. While the other aliens are attacking places and using excessive force to invade Earth, the Octabrain lurks in the shadows. It can often be found guarding nests of Protozoid Slimer Eggs (with babes trapped in slime/vines sometimes nearby), an observation that has grown into the theory that the Octabrain and the Protozoid Slimer are related. It is equally at home underwater as on land, and is the most notable underwater-based enemy. Appearance The Octabrain is a floating three-eyed beige octopus-like creature. Its body seems to be shaped like a human brain, hence this creature's name. It has two ridges of white spikes running along the top of its body from front to back, a large mouth with lots of teeth, and two white spiked mandibles on each side of its mouth. Its beige body has some brown stripes on it. It has a number of short fleshy tentacles, which dangle uselessly below it. It has three large red eyes, with the third eye being above and between the other two. Combat analysis *'Best weapon choice:' Any others *'Worst weapon choice:' Mighty Boot (18), Pistol (30) The Octabrain is a fearsome opponent. As well as being able to levitate and fly anywhere, it is perfectly comfortable underwater, and is therefore the primary underwater enemy. It attacks in two ways. The first way is to approach its foe and bite at it with its large and vicious mouth. Its second and more common method of attack is to charge up and fire at the foe a projectile orb of purple/red psychokinetic energy, which can cause a significant amount of damage. This attack is dubbed a Mental Blast, for a number of reasons (although it may be called several other things too). Firstly, the Octabrain's appearance of a giant floating brain suggests that it can use significant psychic powers (least of all to use them to levitate). Secondly, when charging the attack, its brain and eyes glow red. Thirdly, there is no indication whatsoever that it is an attack from a mechanical object (i.e. a weapon), so psychic powers are the second explanation. The Octabrain needs to charge up its Mental Blast attack, a process which takes a second. During that moment, it will flinch if shot, which delays (not cancels) the Blast from being fired. This is a useful thing to remember. Also, the Mental Blast can be dodged, as it travels relatively slowly (about the same speed as a rocket). The Octabrain will often travel in groups, making it an even more deadly opponent. It is also often found with a number of Protozoid Slimer Eggs, which will then hatch to release yet more enemies to worry about. The Octabrain tends to lurk underwater, in alien/mutated areas and in various other dark and dank areas. An Octabrain is fairly sturdy, and can take a significant amount of damage, so much so that it needs 2 rockets from the RPG to kill it. However, it can be killed by any weapon, even if it may require a sizeable amount of ammo in order to do so. Notes * A common bug can cause a shrunken enemy to behave like a normal (unshrunken) enemy. Because of the shrunken enemy's small size, therefore, it is difficult to kill. ** The bug is caused when the enemy flinches after being shot in its shrunken state. Data |} |valign=top| |} |valign=top| |- | |} |} Other Image:Duke xbla theme4.jpg|The 3D model used for the making of the sprites. Image:Lameduke_octabrain.png‎|An early version of the Octabrain from LameDuke. Image:6(sketch).jpg|"Jellyfish" Image:7(sketch).jpg Development * What appears to be an early version of the Octabrain appears in LameDuke. It has a smaller brain, longer tentacles and coloured differently, giving it a mechanical appearance.